guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shing Jea Sherman
Shing Jea Sherman is an NPC in Tarnished Haven that announces to the town the accomplishments of random characters in town. He appears to be a reporter working for the Monastery Gazette. When in Alcazia Tangle you can invite him to tag along on your journeys to "observe". He seems to think he is a competitor of the The Scribe. Locations * Tarnished Coast ** Tashnished Haven ** Alcazia Tangle Dialogue When in Tarnished Haven :Standard dialogue ::"Oh, hello. What are you doing lollygagging in town? Shouldn't you be out there slaying beasts and breaking a sweat? My deadline is almost here!" :Character Accomplishments :He will announce accomplishments your character has achieved in game. The following is a list of known quotes from him: ::Norn Title Track: "From the looks of you, , I bet you've got animal heads on your wall. Doesn't everyone with the title of Slayer of Giants?" ::Dwarf Title Track: "Let it be known that , Delver, is a true friend of the Dwarves!" ::Asura Title Track: "Hey look out everybody, is Not Too Clumsy." ::Protector of Tyria: ", Protector of Tyria. That has a nice ring to it." ::Protector of Cantha: "Ladies and genthlemen, please step aside! Make way for , Protector of Cantha!" ::Protector of Elona: "Never let it be said that , Protector of Elona, doesn't finish the job. Pump your fists for !" ::Legendary Survivor: ", you look as if you've been to the Mists and back! No wonder you bear the Legendary Survivor title." ::Vanquisher: "Mights, brave . Your Vanquishing Lightbringer aura burns so hot I've got to wear a Ritualist's head shade." ::Sunspear: "Salutations, Spearmarshal. So tell me, , how many things did you have to kill to reach that rank?" ::Tyrian Cartography: "See the wilds of Tyria with an expert guide! Follow , Tyrian Cartographer, from the Ice Caves of Sorrow to Abaddon's Mouth for the low, low price of..." ::Treasure Hunter: ", your new name should be "Goldie McMoneybags." I mean, how many chests does one have to unlock to be called Treasure Hunter?" ::Wisdom: "You've got an eye for rare antiquities, . Ever thought of opening your own shop?" ::Lucky: "Word on the street says that is Lucky. What do you say we hit the gambling tent?" ::Unlucky: "Um, hi there, . Listen, could you stand somewhere else? I get nervous when next to someone as Unlucky as you." ::Kurzick Supporter: ", as you must be musically inclined. Play us a number, won't you?" ::Luxon Supporter: -Known to be said - To be filled in. When in Alcazia Tangle :Standard Dialog ::"Oh, hello. I bet you're wondering what a famous personality is doing all the way out here. No, no. I don't do autographs. That would just cheapen the mood. ::"I'm working on a new piece for the Monastery Gazette. A sexy exposé on all things adventurous. I can tell by your smell that you're on a mission...or out of soap. How I would love to follow you on your exploits. Watch you destroy your enemies with ruthless impunity; witness how you scrub those tough-to-clean blood stains off your armor. Allow me the privilege to tag along and observe would you?"'' :::⇒ Sure. Tag Along. :::⇒ No Thanks. :Quotes ::"Who shall be the subject of my next exposé? Stay tuned..." ::"Should I wear the feather boa or the skalefin shoes to dinner? I can't decide." ::"I'll surely win the Golden Pen award for this piece. In your face, scribe!" ::"I need a new toupee. Where's a dead raccoon when you need one?" ::"Are there any real adventurers out here or do I have to make one up?" ::"Man cannot live on 40 gold per day. The newspaper will heard about this." ::"'I'd like to thank my mother for this award.' Nah, too sappy." ::"How do the Norn spell smart? They don't! Oh, I kill me..." ::"What's that word I'm looking for...?" ::"You simply must give me the name of your crafter. That wardrobe is dashing." Notes